A Love Born of Fear
by UltimateKuranQueen
Summary: Logan is normally a loner...but what if he meets a young girl who he protects. Join Annabella (OC) as she recounts her journey with the deadly Wolverine. Rated M just to be safe.


_**I do not in any way shape or form own X-men or any of the characters therein, the only character I own is Annabella. That is it. X-men belongs to Marvel.**_

I grabbed the towel I had outside the danger room as I wiped my sweating face off on the towel before pulling my long blue hair into a very messy pony tail, a feature I really hated about myself that had gotten me picked on all my life.

_ "NO! STOP!" I cried running as hard as I could away from the cruel boys who chased me. In your stereotypical fashion, I looked back at my presuers. They were closing in, fast. _

_ I didn't see it at all, there pain in my face was as if I had run into a brick wall, causing me to fall to the frozen January ground. Looking up I saw a tall man his black hair unruly, his blue eyes narrowed in anger at the boys._

_ "What do you boys think you are doing?" he had a slight Canadian accent not to pronounced but kinda cute...what the hell was I thinking he would probably do the same thing soon as he found out what I was. "What the fuck has she done to you?"_

_ 'done?! Done?! I hadn't done anything to them' I screamed in my head but kept quiet better to make myself small than to draw unnecessary attention to myself and warrant more cruelty at their hands._

_ "She's a freak" the leader yelled at him "Come on guys...We'll get you later bitch." he said and they left._

_ 'Alright now I have to deal with the strong one.' I subtly apprised him 'He looks strong one hit and I am done for...he's probably fast too so I can't out run him...I'm so screwed'_

_ "Hey kid? You hear me?"_

_ I shook my head quickly "I'm sorry...I..."_

_ "Calm down kid. I asked if you were ok" he extended his hand in a very submissive and un-frightening way. I nodded taking his hand hesitantly._

_ "T-thank you" I muttered my eyes downcast only to recoil as he gently touched my cyan hair. _

_ "This why." It wasn't a question, it was a statement._

_ I nodded for a moment but then shook my head vehemently. "Not entirely..." I spoke softly._

_ 'Let's just get the beating over with' I cried in my head. _

_ I unfurled my cyan fox tail and my fox ears from around me, slamming my eyes tightly shut. I let out a gasp of surprise when he ran his calloused fingers gently over my ear. It felt nice. " you aren't I mean to say... you aren't gonna hurt me?"_

_ "why the hell would I hurt you? You haven't given me a reason to hurt you so why should I kid?" the man asked before an "ah-ah" look came over him. "those boys aren't the only ones to do this to you are they? You thought I was gonna hurt you because you are a mutant?" the tone his voice took did nothing to help ease my fears there was anger laced in it, the kind that meant pain. But he seemed to notice my fear, for he smiled softly. Albeit it looked a little strange on such a stern face I didn't know at the time but I would learn to associate that smile with both safety and danger. "look kid..."_

_ "Annabella" I spoke softly before I realized it. Fearfully I slapped my hand over my mouth._

_ "Okay Annabella..." the name seemed to roll off his tongue in a way that had my insides all in a bother. "Where do you live I will take you there? You know so if those boys show up again."_

_ "I live in the forest aways in a log cabin it isn't much." I told him half hoping he would come just to keep the safety I was feeling now, the kind of safety I haven't felt in... actually I could never really remember feeling this safe._

_ "That is fine. I don't have anywhere to be and besides that I have no where besides my RV to sleep tonight so I'm not picky." he grunted matter-a-factly._

_ My eyes widened "You want to stay at my house?!" I squeaked frightened for I had never let anyone sleep in my house "Why would you want to do that?"_

_ He looked at me curiously, almost to the point of confusion. "Don't those boys know where you live?"_

_ I paused. Yes, those boys did know where I lived. They knew I lived alone..._

_ 'We'll get you later bitch.' _

_ His words rang in my head, I guess my frightened look showed on my face because this man pulled me into a hug. "I won't let them hurt you. That I promise you."_

_ I felt my eyes fill up with tears "Why... We just met today...I don't even know your name...s-so w-w-why do this for me I d-d-d-don't understand."_

_ "I'm Logan. Now we know each other. I will explain in my RV about why that is if you still want me to take you home. I can understand I am a perfect stranger. Its your call...whether to trust me or not. Ball's in your field...pass it or shoot it." he said this, holding his larger hands up to show I was in control of what happened next._

_ "I'll Shoot." I told him not being able to let go of this safe feeling just yet. I couldn't have known that I was about to change the way I lived forever._


End file.
